The present invention relates to a damped rotor suspension for a textile spindle, or for the like spindle, which is driven by an individual motor, where the motor rotor is on the spindle shaft, the shaft is supported by a double row bearing and there is a damping element for supporting the spindle housing and for damping its vibration.
Textile spindles which are either directly or indirectly driven by individual motors are known. For driving an indirectly driven spindle, the motor is arranged alongside the spindle, and a toothed belt drive from the motor to the spindle transmits the torque. For driving a directly driven spindle, its shaft, which is also the spindle core, carries the motor rotor. Alignment defects must in this case be substantially eliminated. Otherwise, there is a danger of the rotor contacting the stator during operation which would cause the motor to fail prematurely.
Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 545 120 describes the drive of a yarn spinning/twisting spindle by an integrated motor. The motor is installed centrally between two bearings, and the bearings, in turn, are each suspended in a separate bearing bushing. The bushings are held in an elastic plate which is held in the motor housing by the motor plates and by so-called limiting rings. Defects in alignment of the two bearing bushings with respect to each other cannot be avoided because both must be machined separately upon manufacture. The large mass of the elastic plate is also not adapted to prevent sagging and a resultant increase in the vibrations of the rotor. In order to avoid this, limiting rings are provided. In addition, there are fatigue phenomena of the unframed elastic material, which may lead to the bearing bushings turning on their own. This results in early failure of the bearing and destruction of the motor.
Federal Republic of Germany No. DE 28 45 933 C2 describes a yarn twist spindle which is driven by an individual motor and in which the entire motor, including the spindle, is suspended in a damped manner in an elastic ring in the vicinity of the spindle collar on the spindle bearing plate. The lower motor plate is clamped firmly in the spindle bearing plate. In this case also, there is the danger of an increase in the vibration of the spindle. In addition, the spindles influence each other because there are always a large number of spindles on the spindle bearing plate.
European Pat. No. EP 069 030 also shows a textile spindle which is driven by an individual motor. In this case, the complete spindle, including the motor, is dampened by so-called rubber buffers on the spindle bearing plate. Similar difficulties to those mentioned in connection with Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 545 120 and Federal Republic of Germany No. DE 28 45 933 C2 are expected here, especially because in this case, a very long distance must be traveled from the rubber buffers to the motor.
Federal Republic of Germany No. 36 05 273 Al finally describes an open end spindle driven by a motor in which, as described in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 545 120, the motor is suspended between two bearings. Damping is effected by a kind of spring ring, similar to a tolerance ring, which is arranged between the bearing outer rings and the housing. In addition to the alignment defects already mentioned, such rigid damping, although it is effected by a spring, is still not suitable for high speed bearings with a unilateral load.
Another disadvantage of this product makes the damping even less effective. In order to eliminate bearing play, the lower bearing outer ring eliminates the bearing clearance via a compression spring. The outer ring must therefore have a clearance fit and is thus axially displaceable. The damping ring therefore does not enter into action at all in this case.